U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,752 and 4,359,257 (which are incorporated herein by reference) disclose a cable making machine in which cable is fed from a reel through at least two stacked connectors which are in alignment with each other. The first connector in the stack is installed on the cable at an installing station and then moved downstream, relative to the direction of cable feeding, after installation so that the next adjacent connector can be installed.
The present invention is directed to the achievement of improvements to the general type of cable making machine described and disclosed in the above-identified U.S. patents. Particularly, the invention is directed to the achievement of an improved arrangement for locating the trailing end of the cable in the last connector on the cable and to improvements which permit an increase in the length of cable which is between two adjacent connectors in the finished cable assembly.